Dragon Ball: Black Stars/Vegeta V Freeza: Rematch
Vegeta V Frieza: Rematch 'is the 1st movie from Dragon Ball: Black Stars, and is a prequel to the whole series. Script Transcript ''(The film begins with a recreation of Frieza's death, with Frieza laying on the ground nearly dead and Goku standing over him, looking very, VERY mad) *Frieza:' Ghh...w-what are you waiting for, m-monkey? Finish me off.'' *''Goku: ...'' (Goku holds out his hand and produces energy from it. Frieza braces for impact...only for Goku to instead give him enough energy to survive. Frieza looks at Goku, shocked and confused.) *''Frieza: '''Wait...why aren't you-'' *Goku:' I want you alive. I want you to live on knowing a "monkey" defeated you in combat. I've given you enough energy to go back to your ship. I'd hurry, if I where you.'' (Goku then flies off as Frieza stares in irritated awe.) *''Frieza: 'N...no...no, I won't yield! I WON'T LET A MONKEY BEST ME! (Charges up energy) I'LL WIPE YOU OUT OF EXISTANCE, YOU BASTARD! (Frieza lets loose his strongest energy blast as Goku turns around. The moment Frieza saw Goku's face, he immediatly regretted his actions as the Super Saiyan turned around, hands glowing with energy.) *Goku:' YOU FOOL!'' (In less then a second, Goku released a Kamehameha stronger then anything Frieza has ever felt as Goku's beam easily overtook his. Frieza screamed in agony as the beam incinerated him into dust. Goku sighed, then flew off to find Frieza's ship. The screen goes dark as it cuts to many, many years later on New Namek. A Namekian walks through the fields when he comes across a small frog. He bends down to pet the little thing.) *''Namekian: 'Aw, aren't you cute? You want a treat or something? I think I found a bug or-'' ''(The poor Namekian was cut off by a loud ribbit as he felt like he was being held in place...then he felt like his soul was leaving his body! He didn't know this, but this frog was the same one Captain Ginyu body swapped with. A few seconds later, Ginyu had himself a new body.) *Ginyu:' Ha! Finally! No more running from giant monsters trying to eat me! (Looks at frog) Hey, sorry pal, but I've got a plan in mind, and to pull it off I kinda need hands. Nothing personal.'' (Captain Ginyu heads off to a village and quickly kidnaps a Namekian. He then spends the next few months gathering the Namekian Balls. When he finally gains them, he speaks to the kidnapped Namekian.) *''Ginyu: Ok, I don't wanna be too extream, but I will murder everyone on this planet if you don't summon this damn thing for me. I don't wanna do that, but I will. '' *''Namekian: Uh...o-o-ok.'' *''Ginyu: Good. I'll spare you if this goes well.'' (The namekian speaks the code and Porunga is summoned, offering three wishes.) *''Ginyu: 'Ok, first wish: Give me my old body back! (The Namekian wishes for it, and in a second Captain Ginyu's body turns back into his purple self.) *Ginyu:' Next wish: Revive my men, The Ginyu Force!'' (The Namekian wishes for it, and a few seconds later five bodies lay unconsious on the ground.) *''Ginyu: (Grin grows on his face) Excellent! Now, finally...revive lord Frieza!'' *''Namekian: What?! Are you insane?! That bastard destroyed our-'' *''Ginyu: (Holds up an energy ball)'' *''Namekian: *Gulp*'' (With much regret, the Namekian makes the wish, and before them lies the unconsious body of Frieza. Porunga vanishes as the Namekian balls turn to stone.) *''Ginyu: There we go. Now, you can run along now-HEY!'' *''Namekian: (Aims an energy blast at Friezas body) I'm not letting him come back to haunt our people!'' (Ginyu sighs as he teleports behind him and, with one blow, impails the Namekian. He then throws him up into the air and blows him up with a Ki Blast.) *''Ginyu: Damn idiot...too bad he didn't listen.'' *''???: 'Where...where the hell am I? Is that you, Ginyu? (Ginyu turns around to see Frieza, in his first form, getting off the ground and dusting himself off.) *Ginyu:' Haha! Yes it is, Lord Frieza! It took me a while, but I've finally brought you back to life! You can continue your conquest of the galaxy, my lord!'' *''Frieza: (Glances at his own hand, then chuckles to himself) Excellent. You've really pulled through this time, Ginyu. (Notices the rest of the force getting up) Oh, I see you've brought them back as well. I suppose they're useful enough to keep around.'' *''Jeice: Grh, me bloody 'ead...Lord Frieza?! Cap'n Ginyu?! I thought you blokes were off'd! Actually, I thought we were dead as well.'' *''Ginyu: Oh, I couldn't leave my best men dead! (Notices the 5th body) Wait up...who's he?'' *''Burter: Him? It's Raditz, sir. We let him join the force while in Hell. Uh...we were allowed to let him in, right?'' *''Ginyu: 'I suppose so, but next time I'd appriciate getting my permission next time. *Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo: '''YES SIR! (Suddenly, a bunch of other Namekians show up, having been alarmed by the guy Ginyu blew up. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Frieza, who ginned sadistically. Behind them, Raditz got back up as Guldo explains what is going on. *''Namekian Tribe Leader: Frieza?! How the hell did you-'' (Before he could even finish, Frieza shot a large laser, destroying the entire group of Namekians. The Ginyu Force stared in surprise.) *''Recoome: ...Holy shit.'' *''Frieza: Well, nice to see I haven't lost my touch. Come now, gentlemen. We're off to Earth for some revenge!'' *''Ginyu: Wait, Lord Frieza!'' *''Frieza: 'Hm? What is it? *Ginyu:' By now, Goku has to be stronger than ever. While I was on Earth, I saw him take out this big pink thingy that was destroying everything-'' *''Frieza: WHAT?! PINK THING?!'' *''Ginyu: ...uh, yeah.'' *''Frieza: DAMN IT ALL! If I'm correct, that "Pink Thing" is Majin Buu! One of the few people my father told me to never fight! If Goku can fight him, I'll need to become far stronger!'' *''Raditz: (Walks up to Frieza) Perhaps we train for a while, then go after Kakarot? It's our safest bet, I'm afraid.'' *''Frieza: Well, it has been a while since I've trained...I believe it was 20 or 30...alright, we'll train. Men? Let's go find ourselves a ship.'' (The group head on out as they spend two years preparing for their attack, training for half of it and spending the other half coming up with plans. Before long, they are ready to invade.) *''Frieza: (Looks out window of spaceship at Earth, grinning) Just you wait, Monkeys. Hehehe...haha...HAHAHA!'' (Screen cuts to black as text shows up all flashy: ''VEGETA V FRIEZA: REMATCH. ''Cut to Earth...)'' ---- *''???: 'Honey, are you sure you've gotten everything you need? *???:' Yeah, don't worry Chi-Chi. It's only gonna be a few days!'' (The screen scrolls down as Goku is putting on some Saiyan Armor in front of his house, with Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten standing with him.) *''Goku: 'All right, I'm all set. Sorry I have to go again, guys, but King Kai needs to see me really badly. Something about some guy named "Mutchy" or something? I don't know. But when I get back, I promiss I won't be going anywhere any time soon! *Chi-Chi:' *Sigh* Thank goodness for that. No offense, but I'm getting tired of you leaving for so long.'' *''Goku: Well, don't worry, this'll be the last time. Then we can spend some time together!'' *''Chi-Chi: '*Blush and smiles* Sounds lovley. (Goku and Chi-Chi share a quick kiss. While Gohan smiles, Goten does one of those faces 5th-graders make while watching a romance movie. Gohan gave him a glare but couldn't help but giggle at the face he made. Goku then walks up to his two sons.) *Goku:' And as for you two, I'll do a father-son day for you both to spend some quality time! (Glances at Gohan) Visiting the Library...(Glances at Goten)...telling some stories...it'll be fun!'' *''Gohan: Looking forward to it, Dad!'' *''Goten: 'Can Trunks join in on the stories too, pops? *Goku:' Sure, why not! (Ruffles both their hairs as the three laugh)'' (After one last goodbye hug, Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to King Kai's planet. Gohan heads back to Videl's house while Goten and Chi-Chi head back inside.) ---- (Meanwhile, on a remote island, we see Trunks and Vegeta training while Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma watch them, drinking Hetap branded drinks.) W.I.P Category:Movies Category:Dragon Ball: Black Stars Category:Specials